In Bora Bora
by blue-quill
Summary: Ginny gets to go to Bora Bora in her 6th year with 7th year students because of her academic sucess. Thinking of a lonely trip without her friends, she might just find a spicy pinch of Bora Bora love in a romantic triangle of DGH!
1. The Beggining

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Harry Potter series but I have to give it to J.K. Rowling for making my life more complete.  
  
A/N: I wish I can write as wonderfully as some of the other fanfic writers out there but I guess you can call me a little girl who has some of her little dreams of being a good writer. So please. Hope my joy of writing might be passed towards your joy of reading 'In Bora Bora....'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Honey! Wake up! Your going to be late!" an all too familiar voice said as dull thumps on the door soon grew in Cresendo as Ginny got pulled from her sweet dreams about Harry.  
  
"Whaaatttttt?! I dun wanna go to school."  
  
"Not school, Ginny. Your TRIP! NOW GET UP UP UP!"  
  
"Hun? OH!" She glanced at her alarm clock which failed to ring yet again.  
  
7:30  
  
Damn! She only had 15 minutes left before she was due to get there. And thanks to her procrastinating skills, her packing was still waiting innocently not yet started.  
  
She jumped up from her bed swipping a bit of saliva from the corner of her mouth on her PJ sleeves. She grabbed a nearby black bag which once belonged to Charlie and stuffed it with a few underwear and the little wardrobe she had. She then changed into a pair of old jeans and a plain white t-shirt.  
  
Ginny ran out of her room, only greeted by her mom cramming a muffin into her mouth.  
  
"Mummmmmmwwwww"  
  
"Oh stop whining. You don't honestly think I'll be sending you off without eating something, do you?"  
  
She chewed a few times and swallowed the gigantic glob down her throat, feeling the uncomfortable lump go slowly down.  
  
"Time to go Ginny. Any later or we'll both be spending our 2 weeks with mum." Ron said as he came cheerfully emerging from his room pulling a rather large luggage compared to Ginny's.  
  
Ginny nodded and gave her mom a hug and a peck on the check.  
  
"Now I don't want you both to spend all of the 60 gallons I gave you. The most you can spend is 50 gallons. The rest is for EMERGENCY purposes only. I mean this trip already costed enough with those hotels. So spend wisely but don't forget my sovenier." Mrs. Weasley lectured.  
  
"But mummmm! It's only 60 gallons for 2 whole weeks! And you expect us to not use al-?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave a stern do-not-mess-with-me look which quickly silented his youngest son.  
  
"But have fun though! Don't stay up too late and don't miss a meal. And be careful apparating. I don't want what happened to the Norman's son to happen to you"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Ready?" Ginny asked as his brother took out his wand.  
  
"Ready for some fun fun fun!"  
  
And as if rehearsed they both in unison said  
  
"Apparatus Bora Bora"  
  
....and so she arrived in this mystical small island called Bora Bora...having no prophecy but boredom and loneliness but little did she know...love was awaiting her... 


	2. The Softiel Motu

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.  
  
A/N: To those who do not know where Bora Bora is, it is a small exotic island in which you can drive around in about an hour. This beautiful place has wonderful serenity and a perfect place for a romantic getaway. Did I mention the sunny and warm/hot temperature? An absolute exceptional place for my tasting. And to all you guys who think I have a thing against blonds I don't. I don't believe in the bias that blondes are dumb but this part somehow got into my work. And now, to the chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry Potter stood in a crowd of about 300 7th year students, all gathered in the center of Bora Bora. He had his usual disposition but with a slight down because of a particular blond standing next to him, holding his arms.  
  
Her name was Rene Pripton. Harry had reluctantly accepted her as his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh Huurrikins! I can't wait to get to the hotel. These bags are soooo heavy and my stupid wand wouldn't work. The stupid git, Dumbledore wouldn't allow any house elves. Damn him!"  
  
Even if it was Rene complaining, Harry somehow got all her luggage plus his own in his possession.  
  
"What did you bring? Considering all these bags. I'm sure you could've cut at least half of these." Harry innocently inquired.  
  
"CUT half of them? Why Huurrikins. These are JUST the basics. I mean I can't survive without my 'Maddie's Ultra Make-up Pack' and of course I had to bring my 'Sami's 101 Bottles of Taming your nails' and o yes! I'm so glad I brought my 'Perfect Hair Kit'. Me and the girls'll look so glamorous! Like totally!"  
  
"Sure. . .I'm sure you guys will." Harry halfhearted said.  
  
"Oh Huurrikins! I can't wait. Just think of all the fun we'll have when you tackle my nails and lots of other stuff!"  
  
"Great. Lots of fun..."  
  
Not noticing the sarcasm, Rene continued about how Asians should not shop in Hooowlister.  
  
Out of the crowd, poked a head with thick mess curls of brown hair, which relieved Harry to see her.  
  
"Harry! There you are! Have you seen Ron?" Hermione quite out of breath said.  
  
"No, but why?"  
  
"Why? Look at the time. He was supposed to be here 7 minutes ago! 7 minutes ago!"  
  
"Relax Hermione. It ONLY 7 minutes. I'm sure he'll be here soon."  
  
"What if something happened to him? What if he slept in and missed the opening time to get here. THEN HE'LL NEVER GET HERE! What if he for-but oh NO! What if he had troubles appa-"  
  
"He-hem," Rene cut in with a shrill voice yet chillingly calm. "What if you get out of our faces! If you haven't noticed, we are not interested in the affairs you're having with that boy. Now will you leave us be?!"  
  
"Rene!" Harry raised his voice.  
  
"What? I was only sharing my opinion!" Her famous puppy face and frantically moving lashes were put to work.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No Harry. It's all right. I'm going to find Ron. Hope you guys have fun. See you." Harry saw the hurt in her face as she left, engulfed by the crowd.  
  
As soon as Hermione left, a pair of heads showing the bright Weasley Trademark was moving closer to them.  
  
"Hey Ron and Ginny!" Harry exclaimed with an upbeat smile platted on his face but all Rene did was roll her eyes and fold her arms at another interruption with her Huurrikins.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Nice to see you Harry." Ginny said almost inaudible as a light blush crept up.  
  
Yes. She still had the crush that lasted from as long as she could remember. She had told herself many times to FORGET about him. But why had Ginny liked him was a mystery to even herself. Maybe it was the wonderfully charming smile he was showing right now. Or maybe it was his courageous adventures. Or maybe . . .it was his yummy body. Or maybe, those lips she yearned to feel on her own. But she guessed it was everything and especially after these recent dreams that comes to haunt her every night about some forbidden desires. But she guessed it was everything about him that was the reason she found him so attractive. From his head to his toes.  
  
"Where were you Ron? Hermione's been almost hyperventilating about you. She seemed really worried but I seriously don't see the reason, especially when you were only 7 minutes late! Care to tell me about the sudden relationship?"  
  
Ron quickly avoided eye contact except the ground. A broad smile or more like a mischievous smile was crooked when he tried to façade it.  
  
"I-I. I better go looking for her. See you guys!" He was about to leave when he grabbed his belongings when a warm and familiar voice boomed from nowhere.  
  
"Good Morning Hogwart students to Bora Bora!" Dumbledore cheerfully said.  
  
Everyone's head turned in various directions and circle, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"I'm using a surround-sound spell all the way from Hogwarts. So need for the curiosity."  
  
Everyone all stopped at his or her stupidity.  
  
"Now before you guys begin, I'll have to make a few things clear. Firstly, I have casted a spell with special thanks to the Ministry of Magic for their approval that all the inhabitants won't remember your presence. All you have to worry about is that their your wands would not work on this island so hopefully your Muggle studies have done you enough. Secondly, I have arranged a special ball on Thursday from 6-12 right in the area if where you're standing. Thirdly, please take advantage of this island. Have fun and don't get into too much trouble and if you do, I have around 30 supervisors, to watch out. I'll see you in 2 weeks! After this message you may begin by going to your hotels. Have a wonderful time in Bora Bora!"  
  
People began moving from the crowd while looking at the Muggle maps trying to find their way to their hotels. At a distinct clearing there was Hermione looking worried. The group ran towards her as she greeted Ron with a wide smile and a welcoming tight hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
"RON! Where were you! Oooo- I missed you so much!"  
  
"Ummm. . . people are looking Hermione." Ron whispered quietly in her ear.  
  
Hermione quietly regained her conscience that other people were around them and let Ron stumble beside her from the suffocating hug.  
  
"Nice to see you guys reunion. Now how about the hotels?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh that would be great. How about we meet you at the Pehing Beach after we are all set unpacking at around. . . let say around 10'o clock?" Hermione asked with excitement.  
  
"That's waaayyyy too early. I have a lot of stuff to unpack you know. And besides, I bet Harry will much more enjoy coming with me to the New Relaxing Salon. Won't you Harry?" Rene squealed with her sickly sweet voice.  
  
"I will?" Looking puzzled, Harry agreed, afraid that another of Rene's tantrums might evolve.  
  
At that they all went to their hotels. Hermione was sharing a room with Ginny. Ron was with Harry. And Rene was with another one of her preppy friends. Thank Goodness.  
  
All of them were staying in The Softiel Motu even if the whole all of the other Hogwart students were scattered into other hotels such as the Bora Bora Nui Resort and Spa or La Meriden or other various hotels.  
  
The Softiel Motu was not your typical Hotel. With a five-star rating, it was fit for any wizard and witch alike. The hotel was not a building but made up of 30 separate cottages spread across the coast having a beautiful panoramic view of the mountains, wide hues of blue and turquoise ocean, the tropical beach and the wonderful sun. The inside of each of these cottages were as spectacular as the outside.  
  
A group of Hogwart students were all eager to get to the Softiel Motu as other Hogwart students went other directions to got to other hotels. When they got to the dock, 10 tiny boats, of at the most 4 seating were waiting bobbing up and down waiting to deliver the eager people to their hay Cottages that were a few yards away.  
  
A few, obviously island inhabitants were their drivers on the boat.  
  
"Good morning. Now will you guys please step into the boat, and I'll take you to your room." A nearby inhabitant said to Ginny and Hermione with a strong accent of French and Spanish.  
  
They carefully stepped on, a bit shaky a first but both Ginny and Hermione balanced themselves when they sat down.  
  
"Cottage number please."  
  
"18" Ginny replied.  
  
She began to peddle the boat as they saw the conflict between Rene and another boat paddler about how they had to make 2 trips back and forth, in order to carry all her luggage over, but Rene was reluctant to leave half of her belongings there alone.  
  
"We are here. Will you please step off carefully onto the steps without carrying any of your belongings."  
  
They both complied and stretched over to the wide doorsteps. The inhabitant then handed over their luggages, Hermione's was the much more bigger of the two. She then left to attend another impatient pair back on the dock.  
  
Ginny opened the door with a key and entered in first, followed by Hermione. Together, a loud gasp was emitted because of the absolute surprise that they could live anywhere so striking and luxurious for 2 weeks.  
  
Two bamboo beds were placed in the in the corner of the room with Asian styled blossoms and birds bedding. The two beds were also surround by an almost see thorough light curtain which gave it a mystical feeling. Coconut lamps were placed next to them. The ceiling was cone shaped and had a vast richness to it. Lush green tropical plants were placed everywhere. A plasma TV was directly in front of some cream colored leather sofas surrounding the coffee table. The coffee table was an aquarium, in the center, which showed the wildlife undersea. If you slid the glass, you could feed the aqua life below.  
  
Extending out of the room was the balcony and bathroom.  
  
The bathroom had sets of teal green towels already set to use and a Jacuzzi and a shower room. Also included were bottles of different fragrance shampoo, conditioners, body wash, lotion and cream.  
  
If you stepped out on the balcony, directly in front of you was the panoramic view of the sea in its amazing ranges of hues of blue and turquoise. If you stretched your neck to the left, you can see once active volcanoes mounted on the island, encircled by some fluffy clouds. If you look to the right, your will see another nearby island.  
  
This was one of the 30 cottages in Softiel Motu that explored the fascinating wonders of Bora Bora.  
  
Hermione shrieked in delight and plopped herself on her bed.  
  
"I can't believe this Ginny! I can't believe this. We are going to have so much fun."  
  
"I love this place! But let's start packing or we'll not make it on the beach by 10."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
And so they began unpacking their possessions into their separate closets. Ginny finished in 5 minutes because of how little things she had to unpack. So she sat on her bad watching Hermione pull clothing after clothing and soon cramming them into the closet.  
  
"Are you done already?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Yep. Done in 5minutes"  
  
"I don't believe you." Hermione opened Ginny's closet, which was next to hers to see how pathetic it really look. Her small scrunch of clothes in the corner didn't even took up 1/100 of the whole closet when her things already took up ¾ of her closet and she still wasn't half way done.  
  
Remembering the economic problems with the Weasleys she felt great sympathy.  
  
"You know. . . since I do have too many clothes for only 2 weeks, and considering we are almost the same sizes, how would you like to borrow some of my clothes for some time. I mean, not to say you have really little, but seeing how much you brought for 2 weeks, I don't think you have enough."  
  
Ginny brightened up. She knew that even if Hermione was the typical bookworm, she was all about fashion and clothes.  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
Hermione nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh. Thank you Hermione!" She jumped happily from the bed, hugging Hermione tightly.  
  
"So try ravaging through my clothes any time you wish."  
  
Ginny began helping Hermione with her unpacking with a glee grin.  
  
Hermione was the best.  
  
A/N: YIPPEA! Chapter 2 done! Don't forget to review! Not much love has been happening, but be eager to read Chapter 3 cause the love starts coming! And I promise this'll be an unforgettable D/G/H  
  
Love from,  
  
Bluequill 


End file.
